


To Lie Beneath

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Roxy/Gazelle, Camboy Eggsy Unwin, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Lesbian Roxy Morton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Professor Harry Hart, Saddle Vibrators, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is paying his way through university - with the world's oldest profession, of course. Things are going remarkably well all things considered. He has a supportive friend in the form of Roxy, his Mom and sister are in the dark, and his grades are decent.Now if only his stupid sexy professor could stop lecturing him about insects and cooing over puppy videos.





	To Lie Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Over 6k words of porn, college, and puppy videos. What more could a Hartwin fan ask for? If your answer was daddy kink and Roxy/Gazelle, then you’re in luck - this fic has literally all of those things. Bonus points if you know what mythical (sexy) monster the title is referencing!
> 
> (Wanna talk about porn, college, or puppy videos? Hit me up over on [my main tumblr,](http://twitchtipthegnawer.tumblr.com/) [my nsfw/gore tumblr,](http://twitchingcorpse.tumblr.com/) [and my twitter.](https://twitter.com/twitchingcorpse?lang=en))

His grin widened as he typed the words into the chat, “anything for you daddy.”

He’d figured out a long time ago that his lovely Galahad, a frequent attendant of his streams and a generous tipper, enjoyed that nickname more than most. Roxy teased him about it, asking if there was something he wanted to tell her about his “thing” for certain professors of theirs. Eggsy usually responded by shoving her shoulder and telling her to sod off.

She was watching his stream too, he saw. He  _ would _ tease her in turn about if she had something to tell him about her sexuality, but he knew better than to invite a punch in the face. Roxy had one hell of a right hook.

Now wasn’t exactly the time to muse about his (very platonic) friendships, though.

Slowly, he stroked over his cock, rolling his hips into the motion. While kneeling on the bed, it was basically impossible to make turning around a graceful motion. So he distracted them first with a bit of a show, fingers petting through his happy trail before he gave the people what they wanted. A little extra teasing never hurt.

That done, he shuffled himself around on his bed and slipped his hands over his hips. He let his fingers glide sensuously down, stroking the swell of his ass.

It wasn’t like he had a particularly great ass, all things considered. But he knew that the way it flowed into muscular thighs was its own kind of special appeal.

For a while he kneaded the firm flesh, then slapped it a couple of times, just lightly. A proper spanking session would be nice, but he had other plans for tonight. His cock was already aching from how long it’d been teased to hardness.

Grabbing a pinkened cheek in each hand, Eggsy spread himself wide enough to show off the base of the plug he’d put in before starting the stream.

A flurry of  _ dings _ sounded behind him as the chat blew up once more. He wished he could see what they were saying, but his imagination could fill in nicely.

As he fucked himself on an inch of the plug and moaned exaggeratedly, he thought longingly of two of his favorite viewers. His queen would be teasing, mentioning how thin her fingers were in comparison to the toy, how open he would feel as she fingered him. She would ask if he wanted to feel her ass around him the way she wanted to feel his around her.

And  _ Galahad. _ Eggsy was sure he was an older gentleman - emphasis on  _ gentleman. _ He never quite used the filthy words Eggsy wanted him to use. Never told Eggsy how he would fuck him raw, pump him full of cum until his belly bulged, until his legs couldn’t hold his weight. Never asked Eggsy if he would like Daddy’s thick cock ramming into him so hard he might choke on it.

Instead it was always smooth words that made his mouth feel as if it was full of warm chocolate.

_ It isn’t often that something so vulgar could be called stunning, but you are a masterpiece. _

_ Darling little harlot, aren’t you? Posing for strangers online. _

_ Those hips of yours would look even better with some bruises. _

Eggsy shivered just to think of them. The stream was coming close to an end, anyway, his toes curling as he finally indulged in the pleasure he’d built up over time. He wanted to give his viewers a good view of the grand finale, though, so he turned halfway, presenting his profile.

The curve of his cock  _ did _ look inviting, he admitted to himself. He stroked the length of it firmly with one hand, and fucked himself on the toy with the other. It took a lot of coordination, but he had plenty of practice.

“Oh, fuck yeah, right there,” Eggsy said to his invisible audience. He felt their eyes on him, the sweetest form of flattery, and flexed his abs to reward their attention. “God I can’t - it’s so much, can’t fuckin’ hold o-o-on,  _ nngh. _ ”

Cum bubbled up from the head of his cock, dripping down the sides in thick strands and making obscene noises when his hand moved over it. Muscle twitches went through his frame, and he knew that he’d thrown his head back, leaving his mouth out of frame. The tradeoff was that he’d gotten to show off the long, lean line of his neck, so he didn’t mind. And now he could tilt it back down to demonstrate exactly how bitten and red he’d gotten his lips.

Satisfaction flowing lazily through him, Eggsy let his eyes fall half-closed. Roxy had laughed when he’d called it his “smoulder.”

“Thank you all for coming,” he slurred. “It’s a real treat to toss off to you folks.” He said it with a wink, so no one would think he was mocking them and take offence. He gave his usual ending spiel, letting everyone know where they could find him on social media and when his next live show would be. Then he signed off, and breathed a sigh of relief.

It’d take way more than just that show to pay next semester’s tuition. Becoming a vet wasn’t cheap, and Eggsy’s classes didn’t exactly leave him with tons of time to work a conventional job.

Not that he particularly minded giving shows online; it made him feel wanted, admired.

But now came the cleanup, when his limbs were heavy and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed next to J.B. and pass out. Or maybe make himself some popcorn and grab a coke. Either way, putting away his lights was more hassle than he wanted to deal with, but he couldn’t exactly leave them up for his roommates to find.

Though he sighed heavily, he got on with it without complaint. Wouldn’t do to let the come dry on his skin and become unbearably uncomfortable, after all.

\--------------------

“Ah, Gary,” Professor Hart said. “So nice of you to join us.”

Roxy covertly elbowed him in the side as he sat down. He rolled his eyes at her, then turned to the Professor with a sheepish smile. “Sorry prof, got held up with J.B. again.”

Eyes softening, Harry Hart shook his head. Everyone in the class knew that simply mentioning their pets could get him to immediately lighten up. He was such a stereotype.

_ Cute stereotype, though, _ Eggsy mused to himself.

The only person in the class who  _ wasn’t _ attracted to him was Roxy, and that was only because he was a man. Eggsy couldn’t imagine disregarding someone hot based on gender, especially when that someone looked like Harry. Forever impeccably dressed in pinstripes, brown hair parted neatly and thick-rimmed glasses lending him the most adorable, bookish feel.

That gorgeous face made focusing on entomology even harder than it would’ve normally been. Eggsy wasn’t at all interested in insects, and had taken the class mostly because Roxy was in it, and it fulfilled a requirement. Sometimes, he caught himself staring dreamily into space when he should’ve been taking notes.

Or thinking longingly of Harry’s cock (Eggsy was sure it was circumcised, clean and neat as the rest of him) when he should’ve been thinking of bugs.

“About that show last night,” Roxy said, once Professor Hart was sufficiently into his lecture and therefor distracted.

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy prepared himself for a lecture. He was not, however, prepared for, “You got kinda close to showing your face, there.”

Oh. “Did I? I thought it was out of frame.”

“Your eyes were, but the rest -” Roxy gave him a shrewd look. “You know I won’t judge you if you decide to be open about it, but I’d rather have it be  _ your decision, _ not…”

“A mistake?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair tiredly. “I still dunno. With Mum the way she is, and Daisy still so little, I can’t risk my family finding out.”

They were silent for a moment, a speech about butterflies filling the void between them. Then - “Have you thought more about private shows?”

He gave a small smile, “Yeah, but what’ll I do without your moral support in the chat?”

Now it was Roxy’s turn to roll her eyes. “As if your confidence needs any  _ support _ at all.”

“You never know, Roxy. I’m a delicate flower.” He turned his grin into a goofy leer with his next words. “A lot like a certain lady in your ballroom dancing class.”

Roxy stared at him incredulously. “I don’t know which is worse, that attempt at a segue or the fact that you just called Gazelle a delicate flower.”

“She’s about as delicate as me, inn’t she?”

“Got me there.”

Their conversation continued, interrupted when they both heard Harry mention something about the exam and hurried to start taking notes. Through it all, however, Eggsy considered. He  _ could _ have a private show, the way the more experienced camboys he’d spoken to online did, but that wouldn’t be any different from his free shows aside from the paywall.

Maybe he could do something  _ more _ private? He had his regulars - Queen and Manhattan and Galahad. They alone accounted for a fair amount of his income (he’d actually theorized that Queen might be real royalty, considering how much free cash she had to spend on what amounted to an online stripper). If he notified the three of them, set up a time that could work for them all…

Yeah, Eggsy thought he could be very into that, and feel safer besides.

\--------------------

Though the three viewers Eggsy contacted were all slightly surprised to hear from him about a private show, they were also all rather enthusiastic.

**anal_queen:** of course I’ll be there eggy, how could i miss the chance to see your cute face?

**manhattan_mexicano:** shucks, i’m free for you any time ; )

**Galahad:** I’ll be looking forward to it; I’m sure you won’t disappoint.

Of course, one particular response had Eggsy’s heart fluttering in his chest like he was still a thirteen year old just realizing how cute boys could be, but he did his best to ignore that. He already knew all three of them found him hot. He already knew exactly what kind of show to put on that’d drive them wild.

He’d received the saddle vibe for free - he always loved when sex toys were given to him for “promotional” purposes. The more he could play with, the better. On the other hand he’d bought the lingerie set himself, including a set of panties that he was leaving off for tonight. The fuzzy handcuffs, bright red fluff vivid against his wrists, had been a gift from an ex.

Beginning the show as he always did was easy. He waved, showing off his restrained hands, and gave a teasing “Hi,” drawing out the single syllable long and, dare he say it, seductive.

Yeah, who was he kidding, Eggsy knew he was gorgeous right now. Black, lacy thigh-highs and a garter belt would look good on anyone, but they looked especially good on him.

“Since you’ve agreed to come to this extra special show,” Eggsy said, petting up and down his chest and belly. “I want you all to give me your  _ honest _ opinions, okay?”

**manhattan _mexicano:** i cannot tell a lie, ‘tis i who wants ta tap dat ass.

“Then,” Eggsy licked his lips. “Let’s begin.”

But all he did was stroke himself to hardness, paying more attention to his nipples than his cock, until his computer dinged with another message. From exactly the person he’d been waiting on.

**Galahad:** I think we’ve all been patient enough, it’s time to stop the teasing now.

“Yessir.” And Eggsy tilted the camera up.

From there nerves got ahold of him, and he turned to grab lube and give a good view of his ass. He rested his cheek on the saddle vibe, using it to prop up his head and help him look over his shoulder at his computer screen. On it, he could watch as his slicked fingers went down, down -

Eggsy gasped at the first, cold touch against his pucker, even though he’d seen it coming. He rubbed the lube around the rim, thoroughly slicking the area; and because he remembered his face was on camera, he put on even more of a show than usual, fluttering his eyelashes and letting his teeth catch his bottom lip.

Another  _ ding. _ Eggsy forced his eyes to focus through the building haze of pleasure, and read:

**anal_queen:** we all know you can move faster than that~

So he forced in a second finger, whining reedy at the sting of it, and said, “Yes ma’am, hah, fuck but you’re a demanding bunch, ain’t you, I’m l-lucky you’re not all here - you’d wring me dry, the lot of you.”

The teasing was compounded by the knowledge that he’d chosen them specially, he knew. A round of noises that let him know his bank account was swelling brought a smile to his face, though it only lasted a moment before he was curling his fingers to tease his prostate.

Of course the angle was awkward. Of course his wrists ached where the cuffs bit into them, despite the soft fabric coating. Of course neither of those facts mattered.

When Eggsy managed a third finger and spread them wide as he could, showed off the red of his insides, he felt like a  _ star. _

At that point he was well and truly ready, and he knew that they’d be urging him to hurry up again. They were impatient tonight, and his current position didn’t show off his face very well. He smiled, fucked his fingers in and out a few more times, then pulled his hands away.

Sitting back up, he straddled the “saddle” as smoothly as he could, positioning the head of the toy against his entrance. He tried to get it in without using his hands, instead holding the bound wrists together against his chest. It took a few tries, the head of the toy glancing off his entrance and making small sounds fall from his throat, before he finally managed it.

Finally he was able to lower his weight, legs trembling with the strain, until he was finally fully seated on it. He took a moment to pant and acclimate before he grinned at the webcam. “Alrighty. Do you want me to go fast with this, or nice and slow?” He picked the remote up from the bed in front of him. “This has a vibration and a rotation function. I can say from experience that both are  _ very _ fun.”

**anal _queen:** use rotation, i wanna see your prostate tortured

**manhattan_mexicano:** i second that!

Though he waited for Galahad to pitch in, nothing happened for the next minute, and he couldn’t keep the show on hold forever. “Rotation it is, then.”

He pushed aside the nervousness that was eating away at his brain. Galahad was still watching; his username was clearly visible on the screen. The fact that he’d kept silent probably just meant he agreed with the other two. And god knew Eggsy had no complaints with their consensus.

On its lowest setting, he could barely feel the dildo turning inside him. But he cradled the remote to his chest and didn’t turn up the power, not yet. Instead he bounced his hips up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. It would be easy to build on it, later.

The thigh highs dug in just enough to create a slight dip in his skin, as though indicating exactly where fingers should be traced. Sweat was beginning to gather in the small of his back.

Eggsy’s eyes rolled up as he increased the setting, his hips twitching more than rolling at this point. He was losing control, his seductive face falling in favor of something much more honest, but no less enticing. His left thigh jolted accidentally, nearly unseating him, but he managed to keep himself in place with a groan.

“C-can I - vibe, please, hahh  _ fuck.” _

**anal_queen:** never cuter than when you lose control~

“That’s not - not permission, p-please, I can’t fuckin’ get off with just th-this.”

For a split second he was worried they were going to edge him, but his American friend saved the day (of course he was American, could he get any more obvious).

**manhattan_mexicano:** do what you gotta do, i can’t *not* see that cum

From there it was only a matter of time. The burning in his thighs increased, unnoticed, as tension coiled in his belly. He felt drawn tight as a bowstring, something deep in his gut radiating pleasure so sharp it was almost pain, and please, he wanted to - he was ready, he knew he was. He bit down on the pad of one thumb just to give himself something else to focus on.

And then it was a lightning strike in slow motion, his stomach swooping up as if he’d just gone off a dive on a roller coaster, his teeth clenching down so hard he tasted blood. He could feel a spurt of hot wetness against his belly, could hear the sounds he was making, but it was distant. He was far more focused on the waves of muscle spasms that came with the pleasure, lasting and lasting and  _ lasting _ so much longer than usual.

When he was done, it was all he could do to shakily turn the damn thing off. He didn’t even contemplate getting the cuffs off yet, but he did pull the toy out. If he waited until the lube had dried more, he knew he’d regret it.

**manhattan_mexicano:** shit baby, i gotta go, but trust me when i say i’ll be thinkin about that for a loooooong time

**manhattan_mexicano:** can’t tell ya how much i’m looking forward to next time ; )

**manhattan_mexicano** has left the stream.

An abrupt goodbye from Manhattan was rare, but it would’ve only left Eggsy blinking in surprise if he hadn’t then scrolled upwards. Before Manhattan had said goodbye, maybe even before Eggsy had cum…

**Galahad** has left the stream.

His stomach, which had only just begun to recover from his orgasm, seemed to plummet to his feet. He tried to control his face, but he wasn’t used to that, and -

**anal_queen:** aww eggy, what’s wrong?

“Nothing,” Eggsy said, scrolling up just to confirm. And yeah, Galahad hadn’t said anything since that initial message.

**anal _queen:** i thought we knew each other too well for lying : (

Raking his hand through his hair, Eggsy swore to himself he wasn’t letting a glorified John guilt him into talking about his feelings, and said, “I was just wondering - did he like it?”

**anal_queen:** who, manhattan?

**anal_queen:** or galahad ; )

“Judging by that winky face, I’m guessing you know which one I mean.”

**anal_queen:** you’re pretty transparent luv

**anal_queen:** and i don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about

**anal_queen:** he started typing into the chat *several* times before he went afk

**anal_queen:** i can guess what he was gonna say~

Left gaping at the sudden series of messages, Eggsy could only raise his eyebrows and shake his head. “So would you say the show went well, then?”

**anal_queen:** i’ve never been wetter than i am right now, and i’ve had two men in my arse at the same time

Someone needed to remind Eggsy to never assume this woman would stop shocking him.

**anal_queen:** i’ll be back for the next one  <3 don’t worry your pretty little head in the meantime

“Bye, Queen.”

**anal_queen** has left the stream.

\--------------------

“Remind me again why we’re at a party with  _ professors? _ ”

“Because  _ you’re _ hot for teacher,” said Roxy. “And I’m hot for -  _ Gazelle!” _

As tempted as he was not to let that freudian slip pass, even Eggsy had some standards when it came to embarrassing his friend. And the gorgeous girl was walking towards them, a tiny quirk of her lips the only indication of a smile she ever gave. Aside from her lean grace, Eggsy didn’t know what Roxy saw in her. She was… too sharp.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Roxy?” Gazelle asked softly. Her hands lifted thoughtlessly to clasp Roxy’s, and Eggsy wasn’t sure if she truly didn’t notice Roxy’s blush in the low light or if she was pretending to be oblivious.

“I, er - yep!” Roxy looked to Eggsy from the corner of her eye, silently begging for help.

Smirking, Eggsy only said, “I’m gonna get a drink. You want anything?”

Roxy said, “I’m good, thanks.” But her face screamed  _ traitor. _

Eggsy didn’t feel the slightest bit of remorse as he walked away from the girls. Roxy could handle being alone with her crush, she was a grown-up.

He pulled his wallet out as he ordered at the bar, thinking longingly of being able to drink on the school’s dime. Sadly, even though all the attendees were old enough to drink, the university was too stingy for that. Just as the bartender put his beer down in front of him, however, someone said, “Will you allow me to pay for that for you?”

Turning, Eggsy found himself surprised to see Professor Hart; more than that, surprised to see a flush in his cheeks. Had he already begun drinking, as well?

“‘Course,” Eggsy said. “Ta mate.”

For a moment they sipped their drinks together, Harry seeming to practically inhale his martini and ordering a second before either of them spoke again.

Awkwardness was sinking its claws into Eggsy, until he was forced to clear his throat and say, “Hey, J.B. got a visit from my little sister recently. I got a pretty cute video of them playing together, if you want to see it.”

Clearly thankful that Eggsy had been the one to break the silence, Harry said, “Of course Gary. I’m not one to turn down the chance to see a dog having fun.”

“Dunno if I’d call it fun,” Eggsy said with a grin as he pulled out his phone.

They bowed their heads over the small screen, watching as Daisy dressed J.B. up in a number of outfits Eggsy was fairly certain were meant for large dolls. The miserable look on the pug’s face had Eggsy snorting, though he tried to muffle the undignified noise. At least, until J.B. looked directly into the camera, his paws halfway through the sleeves of a pink coat, and Harry flat-out  _ guffawed. _

Eggsy felt his smile soften a bit as he looked up at Professor Hart. He’d never heard the man laugh like that - unreserved, clearly happy. As pleased as he was to hear that sound, Harry looked equally perturbed to have made it.

“Sorry,” Harry said, turning to the bartender and holding up his already empty glass. “Another?”

Before they could fall back into awkwardness, Harry gave Eggsy a glittering-eyed look. “What was your sister’s name, again?”

“Daisy,” Eggsy answered. From there they chatted for a while, the two of them loosening up with successive drinks. Eggsy learned that Harry had no siblings, but he was close in age to his two cousins, and had been raised almost as if they were brothers. Harry learned that Daisy had a different father, which explained their large age gap, and that Eggsy would do anything to keep her safe.

Eventually they meandered onto other topics, including dog breeds - Eggsy was dismayed to learn how immoral pug breeding could be - and butterflies - Harry was so passionate about them, for some reason. It was surprisingly comfortable, right up until Harry said Gary’s name and Eggsy responded without a thought.

“Call me Eggsy” he said. “All my friends do.”

Professor Hart froze, murmured, “Eggsy…” then slumped against his student. Surprised, Gary reached up and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, suddenly realizing exactly how much he’d had to drink.

“Eggsy,” Hart said again. “So gorgeous.”

At this point, Eggsy was fairly certain his heart had stopped beating entirely.

“Er, professor, do you want me to call a cab for you, or…?”

“Call,” Harry said with a nod. “And call me Harry.” He leaned even closer, his lips brushing Eggsy’s ear and making him shiver, “Or Galahad.”

Suddenly, the silence in the chat the other day made a whole lot more sense.

Doing his best to ignore the gorgeous, older man currently half-draped over him (and attracted to him, attracted to  _ Eggsy, holy shit), _ Eggsy led the way outside. The air was cool and refreshing, though it nipped a bit with approaching winter. A cab was easy enough to get, but when Eggsy helped Harry in, he found himself with an iron grip on his hands.

“We’ll save money if we both - same cab. You live near campus, right?”

“Right.” Eggsy’s voice sounded exactly as breathy as he’d expected, but he didn’t mind.

Harry rattled off his address, and the driver pulled away from the curb. They both settled back into their seats, Harry swaying slightly and Eggsy trying not to let his thoughts run away with this new information. Harry was Galahad. Harry thought he was gorgeous - had beaten off to him several times. Had seen him naked,  _ wanted _ to see him naked -

Oh god, Eggsy had called him  _ Daddy. _

“Wasn’t gonna tell you,” Harry slurred quietly. Eggsy looked at him out of the corner of his eye, unsure if he knew he was speaking aloud. “‘M too old for you, ‘n you could have anyone.”

“What if I want you, though?”

The words were out of Eggsy’s mouth before he could think, and then he was slapping a hand over his mouth. Harry wasn’t the only one whose tongue had been loosened by alcohol, apparently.

“I, do you want…” Harry licked his lips as the cab pulled into his driveway. His eyes were very dark when they met Eggsy’s. “Nightcap?”

‘Want’ wasn’t quite accurate. Eggsy  _ needed, craved, _ was  _ this _ goddamn close to falling to his knees and  _ begging. _

But they were drunk, Harry drunker than him. So Eggsy smiled ruefully, said, “Maybe next time.” And hoped his voice wasn’t as brittle as it felt.

Disappointment clouded Harry’s face, but he nodded, stumbled out of the cab, and paid his fare. The only reason Eggsy was able to tell the driver where to go next was sheer force of habit.

As soon as the car lurched back into traffic, Eggsy gave in to the impulse to bury his face in his hands. He groaned, and was sure he’d just earned himself a strange look in the rear-view mirror, but he didn’t care. What the everloving fuck was he meant to do now?

\--------------------

Roxy was absolutely sure that this was  _ not _ what he was supposed to do now.

Honestly, though, Eggsy was sort of running out of ideas. Harry had actually called off a couple of lectures he was supposed to give Eggsy’s class, with the excuse that he wasn’t feeling well. The man turned and practically ran every time Eggsy tried to approach him in the hallways.

Despite all of that, despite common sense and Harry’s morals and all the restraint he was showing, he still watched Eggsy’s shows.

It had been two fucking weeks. Eggsy had thought up a strategy to finally end the stalemate, and he was going to use it, consequences be damned.

Picking the lock to Harry’s office was the easy part. Eggsy might not be proud of the less scrupulous parts of his past, but they certainly came in handy. He didn’t have his normal lighting, but he’d brought his nice(ish) webcam, and this was his usual streaming time. He could count on all his regulars being there.

He took a deep breath, pressed the button, and grinned at the camera.

“Hello everyone!” He crooned, watching his lips shape the words on screen. He kept the rest of his face out of the frame, since this was a public show.

“I’m bringing you a little change of scenery today. Thought it might add to the thrill to do it in an office setting, hmm?”

**manhattan_mexicano:** hot damn, i’d like ta bend you over that desk

A smirk quirked up Eggsy’s lips. “I can see some of you are enjoying it. I only brought lube, so no toys tonight, sorry.”

This got a chorus of mixed responses, most of which Eggsy ignored as he stripped. He moved slowly, pulling his shirt up under his armpits to show off his chest, stroking his nipples before finally pulling the cloth over his head. His pants got tugged down over his hips inch-by-inch, taking his boxer-briefs with them.

With a quick flick of his eyes to the corner of the screen, Eggsy saw that Galahad was still watching. Eggsy wondered if it was taking him a moment to recognize his own office.

Taking his soft cock in a gentle grip, Eggsy stroked with one hand while popping open the lube’s lid with the other. He squeezed some out over his fingers, groaning as his movements became smoother and more pleasurable.

He snuck his hand lower, making sure to move his cock out of the way so his viewers could see the way he rolled his balls in his palm. His head lolled against his shoulder, half because it felt nice and half because he was hamming it up. Camboys weren’t known for subtlety, after all.

All it took was a half-step back and Eggsy was leaning on the desk. He went up on his tiptoes, transitioning to sitting on the edge of the desk easily. Then he spread his legs, pet his own happy trail with clever fingers. He was sure to let his thigh muscles twitch as his hands wandered, and when his toes curled he wished there was a way to get a better shot.

When he pressed the first finger in, he groaned and said, “Well, Manhattan? Is this how you’d like me to spread for you?”

**manhattan_mexicano:** you know it sweetcheeks ; )

Before long he was able to take a second, pressing his middle finger into the tight clutch of his body beside his index. “And Queen? I’m - ah, is m-my pace more to your liking now?”

**anal_queen:** you’re doing very well tonight~

It felt good - scissoring his fingers, curling them against his prostate, thrusting them in and out, all of it. He twisted his wrist and felt the pull against his rim, a sharp kind of pleasure like a punch to the gut. “And my wonderful guests? Don’t t-tell me you’re, nngh, disappointed.”

**guest1075:** you look gorgeous!!!!

**guest8858:** <3 <3 <3

**guest2625:** you’re a little whore for praise, aren’t you?

**guest2625:** not that i’m complaining

**guest8858:** <3 <3 !!!!!!

Mouth dry, Eggsy panted. He knew his next words came out more meek, a bit out of character for his online persona. He couldn’t help it; insecurity would’ve gripped the guts of anyone in his position. Legs spread, hard for the camera, about to be even  _ more _ vulnerable.

“Galahad, what about you? D-do you like this, Daddy?”

Silence, metaphorically speaking. Eggsy was still making whining sounds, and his fingers were still squishing obscenely inside him, especially when he managed to add a third. But, despite Galahad’s lingering username, nothing new appeared in the chat. Eggsy tried not to feel disappointed, tried to focus on the feeling of his balls drawing closer to his body.

And then he couldn’t focus on anything at all, because the door he’d been careful to lock behind him was slamming open and shut, all in under a second, and Eggsy was staring at a head of disheveled, salt-and-pepper hair.

A slightly hysterical giggle burst out of his lips. “Is this your answer Daddy?”

Later, Eggsy would muse that it was highly unusual that they had their first kiss together while Eggsy was stuffed full of three of his own fingers. Let alone having that kiss in front of an international internet audience.

Now it was all he could do not to babble any number of inane things against Harry’s lips.

Harry kissed him powerfully, hungrily, as if these past two weeks he’d wanted to do little else. “You have  _ no _ respect, do you?” He growled into Eggsy’s gaping mouth, breath washing hot and minty over Eggsy’s tongue.

“Not at - hff _ fuck, _ not at all. Are you gonna punish me, sir?”

A flurry of sounds was coming from his computer, letting him know that his audience was confused by the sudden appearance of someone else. Neither Eggsy nor Harry acknowledged it. Their gazes didn’t waver from each other, until Harry dipped his head to bite Eggsy’s neck.

“Keep your legs spread,” Harry ordered. Eggsy was about to say that wouldn’t be a problem, but then Harry’s palm came down hard on the inside of his thigh.

It hurt, of course it did, and Eggsy’s whole body lurched involuntarily. He groaned as it shifted the fingers he still had inside himself, and moved to take them out. “Stay still,” Harry said.

“D-demanding Daddy,” Eggsy whined. But he did as he was told, even when Harry slapped his thigh once more.

Somewhere between having hickies sucked into his neck and getting “punished” in a way that made his cock twitch, Eggsy’s eyes managed to wander to the computer screen.

**anal_queen:** is that galahad?!

**guest8858:** i didn’t realize lil baby actually had a daddy

**guest2625:** goddamn, guess i can’t make you mine then

**manhattan_mexicano:** i wouldn’t mind being sandwiched in the middle there

**guest8858:** wonder if daddy’s cock is big enough for the pretty boy~

**guest1075:** ooo plot twist!

“Nngah!” Eggsy said, eloquently, when Harry slapped higher up his thigh.

“Are you paying attention, Eggsy?”

“Y-yes Daddy, I promise.” Eggsy’s hips were rocking, but Harry seemed inclined to allow it, as if he knew Eggsy couldn’t any more stop himself than he could time travel.

“Good.” Harry reached down and gently, oh so gently, guided Eggsy’s wrist until his fingers retreated from his body. “I can’t have you being distracted the first time I take you.”

Shocked, Eggsy could only stare as Harry set to work… moving the camera? He was careful to keep Eggsy’s face out of frame as he repositioned it to have a profile view of the two of them. Then, before Eggsy could ask about either his words or his actions, Harry was pressing a palm against the small of his back - bending him over the desk.

Huff, there was that sexy-gut-punch feeling again. Eggsy closed his eyes to listen more carefully as Harry undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and (judging by the crinkling sound) put on a condom. There were wet noises as Harry used more of the lube Eggsy had brought, and then Eggsy’s heart was in his throat.

Hart pushed into him slowly, with a low groan that sounded as though it’d been forced from him. “You are  _ divine,” _ he said, making Eggsy’s ears flush bright red. From the feel, Eggsy didn’t think Harry was unusually large - certainly not the largest he’d taken. But he was  _ Harry, _ and that made everything so much better.

“What - hah, what’d you mean Daddy, th-that this was the - hff, first time?”

“What do you think, Eggsy?” Harry’s hand slid up his back to grip the nape of his neck, kneading so gently Eggsy felt like he was melting. “I mean that I’m not giving you up unless you make me. If you want to be mine -  _ I. Will. Make. You. Mine.” _

He punctuated each of those last words with thrusts that made Eggsy cry out in a broken voice. It was a good thing all the professors had gone home for the night, otherwise his volume might’ve been a problem.

“Yes, please, fuck,” Eggsy reached back blindly, and smiled around a gasp when Harry caught his hand. “Wanted you for so long, Daddy, Galahad, been dreaming about you since the semester s-started, thought about your cock and your hands, s-so damn hot.”

Words were steadily ceasing to have any meaning. Harry changed the angle of his thrusts, and nailed Eggsy’s prostate so hard he felt tears dripping down his cheeks. He didn’t want it to stop though, god it felt amazing, he didn’t want it to  _ ever _ stop.

But considering all the foreplay Eggsy had treated himself to, and the pleasant surprise of Harry’s mere presence, it was no shocker he didn’t last long.

Eggsy came with a shout, his whole body trembling as his awareness of his surroundings shrank down. The next thing he knew, Harry had slowed his pace to a languorous thing, each thrust seeming to take forever.

Clearly, he was in no hurry to drive himself over the edge. And now that he didn’t have to focus on Eggsy’s pleasure either, he was moving like… Eggsy wasn’t sure why the word ‘claiming’ came to mind, but it did, and Eggsy loved it.

Harry fucked him for so long that Eggsy’s voice went hoarse with the small sounds Harry was coaxing from him. Harry fucked him until Eggsy was worried he’d forget what it felt like to not be full - until Eggsy was sure he’d come back on his hands and knees, begging, if he had to, just to get this feeling again.

Just when Eggsy started being genuinely afraid of his laptop running out of battery, or his knees giving out, or both, Harry came. He pulled out and groaned, sinking his teeth into the back of Eggsy’s neck at the last moment. It sent little aftershocks down Eggsy’s spine and set him to shivering.

Then they were collapsed together, and Eggsy was groping blindly for his laptop and webcam. He managed to knock the camera over before he found the power button, but he didn’t mind. It could stand to get knocked around a bit in the name of new beginnings.

“So,” he said, when he’d finally gotten a bit of his breath back. “I’m yours, huh?”

\--------------------

“Are you and Professor Hart a couple now, or what?” Roxy asked in a hushed, furious voice.

Putting on his best innocent look, Eggsy said, “And if we are?”

“Oh, my god,” Roxy threw her hands up in the air. “You corrupted our sweetest professor.”

“Hey, he’s the one fucking me.” Roxy tried to put her hands over her ears, but Eggsy caught her wrist with a grin. “Besides, I’m not the only one with an unusual relationship, hmm?”

“Oh no, you are not turning this on me.”

“Why not? I wanna hear all about Gazelle - is she as good with her tongue as they say?”

_ “Shut up.” _ Roxy shoved his shoulder, then darted forward to grab a book off the library shelf in front of them. “At least we’re  _ allowed _ to be together. You can’t tell me Harry didn’t protest at all?”

“Of course he did.” Eggsy’s smile wilted as he remembered it. He’d never thought he’d see Harry so close to tears, and he didn’t think he wanted a repeat. “But I mean - we’d already slept together. If we wanted to go on dates and shite, it wasn’t exactly worse.”

“And he did?” Roxy said, then elaborated, “Want to ‘go on dates and shite,’ I mean.”

“Yeah, he did.” Eggsy wanted to be offended that Roxy had apparently assumed Harry only wanted him for sex, but truth be told he was still stunned himself. Sometimes he caught himself smiling stupidly, simply thinking to himself:  _ Harry and I are dating. I’m dating Harry. _

Truth be told, half of why he’d agreed to go to the library with Roxy for a “study session” was because he wanted to brag. The other half, however…

“For real, Roxy - what’s going on with you and Gazelle?”

Roxy shoved Eggsy’s shoulder, blushing furiously, and he burst into carefree laughter for the first time in a while.


End file.
